Angel of Love 2 part 1- The Amnesic Chronicle
by Dragonfist2.0
Summary: Sequel to Angel of Love
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Prologue and New Beginnings

The boy with black hair and hazel eyes had almost gotten close enough to grasp the pregnant woman's hands. The energy was rioting around the pair as the dark castle continued to crumble to dust. The boy's three friends had escaped and it was now time. A tear fell from his eye; with a scream, he unleashed all the energy within him.

The lawyer walked out to his vehicle, another day's work completed. His name was Scott Sizemore, a 22 year old nobody who had just won the first landmark case of his career and who had just graduated from Harvard a month earlier with a Masters in Liberal Studies.

Scott maneuvered his silver Toyota Camry out of the parking garage and drove down the street, headed for home. It was pouring and he could barely see a thing through the wet windshield and the dense fog that surrounded him. Scott was going at a reasonable speed, about 15 mph, when the limit was 50.

He could barely make out what appeared to be a body lying in the street ahead. Slamming on the breaks, he exited the vehicle and examined the body.

There were no scratches, no cuts nor bruises, so why was this body just lying here in the road? Scott decided that he had to do something; there was nobody around, and he had no cell phone with which to call an ambulance, so he had to help this person, whoever it was, by getting them away from here. The body was lightweight, an easy job for Scott. He carefully deposited it into the backseat of his car and began driving again.

Scott's home was a small two story flat on the corner of Washington and Lincoln avenue. Scott carried the body into the house and carefully laid it on the soft leather sofa across from the television in the living room. He called his wife Melissa, whom had been happily married to him for half a year, down from the bedroom upstairs. Melissa was in her mid 20s with dark hair, lovely purple eyes, and a smile that could change any situation into a happy and welcoming one.

They gazed at the body that was lying on the sofa and discussed the situation at hand. Who was this person? Where did he come from?

"Scott, just because you're upset because we don't have any children doesn't mean that you go and kidnap one." Melissa said. "It's not like that!" Scott said. The two walked into the dining room, leaving the frail body on the sofa.

The eyes popped open. The boy sat upright, moaning as his head rang with pain. He swung his legs onto the carpeted floor and surveyed his surroundings. He was in a house, on a sofa, at around midnight. But how had he gotten here?

Scott and Melissa re-entered the room, instantly astonished by the boy's awakened form. "Who are you?" The boy asked. "My name is Scott Sizemore. I found you lying in the road in the rain about an hour ago and brought you here. This is my wife, Melissa." Scott said. Melissa bowed courteously and asked, "Who are you stranger?"

The boy pulled a leather wallet out of his pocket and looked inside. "Um, Marco, ma'am." He said, as confused as they were. "Well, maybe a night's sleep will do you good. We have a spare room upstairs that you could use." Scott said. "Oh no, I couldn't possibly do that; it wouldn't be proper." Marco said. "I insist. We don't know what happened to you, and until we figure that out, I insist that you take up residence in the spare room for the night." Scott said. "Alright; you win. It is a little late after all." Marco said.

He climbed the wooden stairs and stood on the upper level. Scott and Melissa's bedroom was directly across the hall. Marco tip-toed into the spare room and gazed at the small bed. His eyes longed for sleep, and he climbed onto the mattress, folding his arms behind his head. "These people don't even know who I am, and yet they're taking me in with open arms. Hopefully I'll be able to find some clues as to who I am tomorrow." He thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Date presents a possible sign; Work presents a new challenge

Marco awoke at around 9 the following morning. Walking downstairs, he found Scott sitting in the kitchen eating pancakes with orange juice. "Morning guys. You sleep well?" Marco asked. "Yes we did, thank you for asking. Come and help yourself, Marco." Scott said.

Marco littered his plate with three pancakes, two sausages, and a few scrambled eggs. He took his place at the table and prayed for the food. Taking his knife and fork, he began to eat and drink.

Once the meal was done, the morning paper arrived. "I'll get it." Marco said, rising from the table and walking to the door. "He's such a nice boy, don't you think, Melissa?" Scott asked. "Indeed; he certainly is friendly enough for me." Melissa said.

Marco grabbed the paper from the porch and walked inside. "Maybe this will jog a memory or two, Marco; look at the date." Scott said.

Marco gazed at the date and smiled slightly- June 15, 2014. "Sorry Scott, but this isn't riding any bells." Marco said. "Ah well, it was worth a try." Scott said, smiling. "We'll just have to try harder. Now, how about we see about getting you a job, my boy?" He asked. "Sound fun." Marco said.

Marco walked into the Saturday morning light, breathing in the warm air. He saw a Help Wanted sign in a grocery store a few blocks from the house. Jogging over, he applied for a job as a cashier.

Marco walked out of the store with a slip of paper containing the store's hours and pay. He walked back to the house and prepared for his first day.

Marco woke at around 7 the next morning and walked into the store. Dressing in his uniform, a red apron with a yellow cap, he stood by the register and waited for the store to open, which it did at 7:30.

Marco began checking people out. He kept half of what he made, which was equivalent to the sum of the money that was paid at the register at the end of the day. For example, if a customer's groceries cost $50 in total, he would be payed $25 at the end of his 8 hour shift.

On the first day of his second week, he saw a customer walk up to the register. The customer wore a WW2 veterans shirt that read: "let us not forget the horrible tragedy that occurred at Pearl Harbor on December 7, 1941. Let us remember the courageous men and women who payed the ultimate price for our freedom."

The next customer wore a shirt that read: "The Battle of Britain, which occurred from July 10- October 31, 1940, was the battle that brought the world to its knees. Let us not forget how American, French, and Russian forces, defeated both Germany and forced Japan to surrender in the D-day and September 2, 1945 respectively, and in the process, made to UK a free nation once again."

Marco had a flashback at the end of the day as he was walking out of the store. "They were too late. The battle was over before the Americans even reached our shores. The Germans bombed London; there weren't any survivors, everyone was vaporized. That includes our mother and father, Wendy. Germany has threatened to invade the U.S. if they even try to get involved. Right now the two are at peace, but knowing Hitler, that won't last long. I wanted to be sure that you were alright; but thanks to the Germans, I was left with two choices: stay in the U.S. and die or escape to the one place I knew I was safe. So, I came here."

"What the heck was that?" He thought. Marco looked around, saw the people commuting in busy crowds through the streets. "I guess it doesn't matter. I'd better get back to Scott's place fast, I don't want them worrying." Marco thought, walking toward the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- An item leads to Confusion; Flashbacks lead to Possibilities

Marco had bought a few pairs of jeans with his weekly salary and was trying them on in his room. The jeans fit perfectly, though he had no idea what size he was. He was about to put his original pants back on, when an item fell out of the left pocket.

It was dark, and he had to turn on the overhead light. The item had landed on the left side of his bed. Bending down, he picked it up and examined it closely. The item was a dog-tag; what shocked Marco, however, was what each one said. The left dog-tag read: Marco and Kathryn, eternally bound together, and in love forever. The second dog-tag read: Marco, my true love and my shining knight; we will win any fight, as long as we have love, which will guide us through each and ever cool and dark night.

"What was this doing in my pocket? It's strange, but I feel like I know this "Katherine," whoever it is." Marco thought. The name resonated in his head for a few moments. He had a sudden flashback: He was lying on the top of a grassy hill. A beautiful girl was lying beside him and they were holding hands. The girl appeared to be sleeping. He gazed at the stars, and made a wish as the gentle night breeze swept over them. The girl began to shiver and he wrapped his arms around her waist, sharing his body heat with her. "I love you, Marco." She whispered as she kissed his lightly.

Marco opened his eyes. He had fallen to his knees at the edge of the bed, his hand trembling on the hanger it was holding. "What was that?" He thought. Getting to his feet, he cupped his chin in thought.

"Could this vision possibly be about who I am? What does it mean, and who was that girl that seemed to kiss me?" Marco thought. "Marco, dinner time!" Scott called from downstairs.

Marco sat with them at the table, praying over the meal that consisted of steak and baked potatoes. "So, any ideas as to who you are?" Scott asked, taking a sip of his diet soda. "I think so. Look at this." Marco said, handing the dog-tags to him.

Scott and Melissa starred at the object for a moment, unsure what it meant. "So, do you know who this "Kathryn" is?" Scott asked. "Unfortunately, no. Maybe I can look for answers tomorrow after work." Marco said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Efforts are Futile; A night at the Theater leads to Drama

Marco searched everywhere for a reference to "Kathryn." Scott had to train him how to use his windows 7 laptop and he got to work. Going to Google, he typed the entirety of the first dog-tag into the search box. Pressing enter, he waited for results.

When that failed to give him any answers, he tried to look up the name, but the site was restricted from his access. He went out and bought lunch at the local market. Eventually, he lay on the couch, looking through the paper. He found a movie ad that intrigued him somehow.

Marco and Melissa were walking back home from the theater. Scott had been tied up at work and was thus unable to join them. They had seen God's Not Dead, and it had really been inspirational to the both of them. It was raining and they both had heavy coats on to shield themselves.

A thug suddenly snatched Melissa's purse from her arm. "Get back here!" Marco yelled, running after the thug. The thug had ran into a building and was on the roof in a matter of minutes. Marco ran toward him; "I'll make this easy for you, give me the purse and I won't report you." Marco said.

The thug ran toward him. Marco ducked low, lashing out with a spiral kick to his gut. The purse flew from the thug's grasp. Marco grabbed it but the thug had tackled him to the ground.

His right arm was twisted behind his back and he squinted slightly, resisting the pain. He spun onto his back, jabbing the thug repeatedly in the stomach with his free elbow.

He shook his right arm, feeling it pop. The thug ran forward again. Marco ducked low, sweeping the thug off his feet with his left leg. The thug fell to the ground, out cold.

Melissa zipped up her jacket, hoping it would hide her slightly protruding stomach. She had hoped that Marco wouldn't find out; she knew Scott was the father, but she wanted to surprise Marco since he felt like a son to her. A group of thugs walked toward her from behind.

The pursuit had taken him further than he'd anticipated; he'd sprinted almost halfway across town to retrieve Melissa's purse. He hoped she'd stayed where he'd left her. He leapt across the rooftops, trying to remember the path he had taken.

"Well, what do we have here? Looks like there's a sexy lass all on her lonesome. Why don't you come with us?" One of the thugs, a tall beefy male, said. They grabbed Melissa from behind, tightly squeezing her arms. Melissa shrieked as loud as she could but her mouth was instantly covered. The thugs began taking turns abusing her.

Marco heard the scream, it was Melissa! "Well, at least I know I'm headed in the right direction." He thought, leaping like an acrobat along the rooftops.

The thugs had broken through her jacket and had her pinned against the wall, touching her inappropriately. Melissa screamed louder as they touched her breasts and womanhood.

The thug closest to her breasts was yanked back. "What the (bleep)?!" He screamed. Marco swiftly uppercut him with intense force, sending him into a pool of water. "Why you little (bleep)!" The thug closest to Melissa's womanhood screamed.

Marco leapt forward, knocking the breath out of the thug's lungs. The thug regained his footing, but Marco was on him, pummeling him repeatedly in the face. The other three teamed up, knocking him to the ground.

Marco leapt to his feet and roundhouse kicked the first thug, sending him crashing into a garbage can. He leapt forward, shielding Melissa's naked form from the remaining two. "You guys make me sick, picking on defenseless women, you should be ashamed." He said. "The only thing we're ashamed of is that we haven't killed you yet, you little (bleep)!" One of the remaining two said.

Marco lashed out, striking the thug in the face with his foot. The thug crashed into a dumpster. The remaining thug stood trembling. "You're the last man standing. I'll give you a chance to leave; if I were you, I would take it." Marco said. The thug stood thinking for a moment, but ran off.

Marco turned to Melissa, who was trembling with cold. Marco held her hands in his own and said, "Its alright. You're safe now, ma'am." "Marco; I don't know how to thank you, you saved my life." Melissa said. "No need for thanks; I was glad to help." Marco said, smiling warmly.

"Marco, I wanted to wait a little before I told you." Melissa said. Marco's eyes widened and he asked, "Tell me what?" "Marco, I'm pregnant, and Scott is the father." Melissa said. Marco had a flashback: he was standing in a room next to a sofa. A boy dressed in green stood beside him. "Marco, I think Wendy lady is pregnant." The boy said.

"That's amazing; you're going to be a mother!" Marco said, smiling warmly. "You're like a son to me. I just found out this morning while you were at lunch." Melissa said. "I'm so happy for you. Let's get you back to the house before this storm really starts raging." Marco said, escorting her to her home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Reasoning leads to Theories; Terror in Neverland

Scott, Marco, and Melissa sat at the table. "I think I might have an idea as to who I am." Marco said, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "Well, that's great! Let's hear it, buddy." Scott said. "Well, I don't know how, but World War 2 seems to jog my memory slightly." Marco said. "What do you see?" Scott said. "I see myself lying with a girl. Then I see myself telling a girl about the outcome of the Battle of Britain in an unknown place." Marco said.

"Well, maybe you had family that served in the war." Melissa said. "Possibly, but that doesn't explain who that girl is." Marco said. "You said her name was Kathryn right?" Scott said. Marco looked up and asked, "Yeah, why?" "Well, maybe this can help. My father told me that he saw an entry in the paper that said that a girl in America disappeared sometime after the Battle of Britain. Could that be her?" Scott asked.

"It's possible." Marco said. He rose from the table and walked into the kitchen, refilling his mug with more hot chocolate. "All of this makes sense except for where I fit into all this." Marco said.

He had a flashback: he was holding a spiral-like blast in his hands. "Go! Protect Peter and Wendy!" He screamed, inching closer and closer to the pregnant woman that was firing the blast. "You will die at my hand!" The woman screamed. He was within reach of her hands. Clutching her shoulders, she shrieked as she shared his pain. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a man rising and staggering toward them. With a scream, he unleashed every ounce of energy within him.

With a yell, he was brought back to reality. "What happened? What did you see?!" Scott and Melissa simultaneously said. "There was a, a woman, a scream, a dead body." Marco said. "That's very odd. What do you think it means?" Scott asked.

"I think... I think I was killed in that explosion." Marco said.

It was pure luck that she had survived the blast to begin with. Marco had payed the ultimate price, sure, but his sacrifice had been in vain. She still got what she'd wanted from the beginning. With nobody to oppose her rule, she reigned over Neverland with an iron fist. For seven years she had been holding her captives, treating them like slaves.

Nothing could save them now. With Marco gone, she was left to rule over all. She had won, and Marco had died at her hand just as she had dreamed he would.


	6. Chapter 6

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Chapter 6- Alyssa's psychotic maneuvers; a tragic revelation for the U.S./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Peter Pan was barely conscious. The chains that had been around his chest had been suspending him from a wall for over a month. His lungs had been crushed, his ribs severely bruised, and his power as the prince of Neverland had been taken away. He hung from that wall, a sheep gone astray. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Kathryn O'shea lay on the cold floor, a shadow of her former self. She had watched her husband die before her eyes, her heart had shattered into shards, her spirit broken beyond repair. She was at Alyssa's mercy, and that meant an eternity of pain and suffering. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Wendy Darling lay beside the throne. She shrieked as Alyssa violated her repeatedly. She had been forced into a miscarriage, which had broken her already fragile heart. Alyssa had completely broken her physically and mentally; she had won, all hope was lost. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Marco sat on the sofa watching the news. "It has now been confirmed that ISIS Terrorists have been readying their numbers for an invasion of the U.S. Military personnel have been scrambling to respond to the approaching threat." The airman said. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"(Authors note: just for the record, I am entirely against ISIS. They're killing innocent people and that's something I don't tolerate; they're also killing Christians in a massacre; to any ISIS members who one day read this, I have this to say to you: I am a Christian; you can ridicule me, persecute me, even kill me, but you can't change my mind.)/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Melissa whimpered, burying her head in Scott's jacket. "We're doomed. We'll never get out in time." Scott said. "Relax Scott, God's got this." Marco said, rising to his feet. "Who are these terrorists anyway?" He asked. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""ISIS is a Muslim terrorist group that originated in Syria. They aren't just terrorists, their psychopaths, they've beheaded Christians and won't stop until every nation on the planet has fallen under Muslim rule." Scott explained. "That's horrible. It's unrighteousness, it's hypocritical!" Marco said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It might be to us but to them, they're just doing what their "holy" book says- the complete extinction of all religions besides Islam from the world." Melissa said. "Love will guide us; God brought us together, he's not about to separate us." Scott said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"At his words, Marco had another flashback: he was standing in a pool of water. A girl stood beside him, a ring on her hand. "Love will guide us, my beloved; nothing can separate us from God's eternal and everlasting love." He said. The girl turned and kissed him passionately. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He was brought back. "Who is that girl?!" He thought. He turned to Scott and Melissa, saying, "The fate of the U.S. is in Jesus' hands; he can allow this to happen or he can end it before it even begins."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Peter's ribs were aching; he had scars all along his upper body; his lungs were bursting. A door opened and James walked in. He truly felt sorry for the poor boy, who's only wish was to have fun and live in love forever. He closed the door, leaving Peter alone in the darkness with only his pain to comfort him./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Kathryn buried her face in her knees, crying tears of pure sorrow. She wished he was still here; why did he have to be the slaughtered lamb? "Why did you have to sacrifice yourself, Marco? If you ever loved me at all, please come help now." She whimpered. /div 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Connection resurfaces; Love awakens

Kathryn buried her face in her knees, shedding tears of pure sorrow. She wished he was still here; why did he have to be the slaughtered lamb? "Why did you have to sacrifice yourself, Marco? If you ever loved me at all, please come help now." She whimpered.

Marco's eyes widened and his mouth gaped momentarily. He was sitting on the sofa and was drinking some water. "What is this; this longing that I feel? It feels like someone is crying out to me. Who? Who is it; gah, I'm sick of this! I need to know what's going on!" He thought.

Kathryn whimpered again. "I know you can't hear me. You probably don't care, but your sacrifice was in vain. Alyssa, Michael, and to a lesser extent Captain Hook, are still alive. We're all prisoners; we have no hope, we've lost. I know you can't hear me, Marco, but I'm incredibly desperate. We need help. Help us Marco Ferrarro, you're our last hope." She whimpered.

"Who are you? How do you know me?! This is so confusing!" Marco yelled. He had a flashback: he and a girl were exchanging rings and saying their vows. They kissed passionately and the scene vanished.

Marco was brought back. "What did you see?" Scott said, coming downstairs. "I was, we were married. I was her husband; I don't know how, but she knows me from that marriage." Marco said. "Well, do you know what to do now?" Scott asked. "I'm thinking that my best bet is to go to where we met. Maybe that will bring all my memories back." Marco said.

The next morning, Marco stood on the porch. Scott and Melissa stood in the doorway. They had given Marco a plane ticket to Los Angeles, a few sandwiches, and some milk, which were all in a bag on his back.

"Well, I guess I'm off." Marco said. Melissa ran toward him and embraces him strongly. Marco smiled, embracing her as well. She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, causing him to blush. Scott shook his hand and he walked toward the airport as the sun began to rise in the distance.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Memories lead to another question; Evil Triumphant

Marco arrived in L.A around 3 in the morning. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough money for a cab, so he took the subway, which, as it was in the early morning, was relatively cheap.

Marco got off the train and walked onto L street, which was deserted save the horrible amount of traffic. It was rather cool and he breathed deeply. "Ok, where do I go now?" He thought. As if in answer, a flashback immediately hit: "Meet me on the hilltop above the church."

The pain in his stomach was from lack of food; as such, he stopped at a table and unwrapped one of the sandwiches Scott and Melissa had packed for him. A PB &amp; J isn't a good way to start a day off, but when you have little options, you have to make an exception.

Marco rose from the table and walked toward a crowd of people heading toward a cathedral. Could that be the church the vision was talking about? He pressed through the crowd, getting closer and closer to the building ahead.

He saw a very dark pathway beside the building hidden by some bushes. Another flashback hit: "Follow the path and we will meet." He broke himself from the hoard of people and walked through the bush.

About five minutes passed and he found himself at the bottom of a hill behind the church. Jogging up it, he reached the top in about half a minute.

There was a single tree shielding the hill from the moonlight. Inching closer, he saw a heart-like carving in the base of the wood: M + K= L. Another flashback hit and he lost his balance, almost rolling down the hill in the process: She took a stick from around them and engraved a sign in the wood. Marco saw it, smiled, and kissed her lightly, pulling her onto the grass atop him.

He regained his senses. He understood now; Kathryn had been his wife, and he had died protecting her from the unknown woman from his previous vision. But how was he still alive? Better yet, where was she?

Could he contact her somehow, let her know that he was alright?

Another flashback sent him onto his back: he held her in his arms. "I can feel our love for each other. It gives us hope, makes us stronger. I love you so much; you mean more to me than anything. With our connection of love, we'll be able to feel each other's presence so that even if we're somehow separated, we can still communicate." She said. They kissed passionately, moaning into each other's mouths.

Kathryn whimpered again, knowing that it was only a matter of time before her death. She mourned, silently crying out in unbelievable agony; "Marco, if you can hear me, I will be with you again soon. Alyssa has won; nothing can stop her."

He slowly rose to his feet. Marco felt a connection burning inside his heart. He closed his eyes, allowing the connection to consume him.

He was in a pitch black room, with no light to support him. He heard crying behind him. Spinning around, he found that a nearly naked girl was weeping in total sorrow. Bending low, he caressed her cheek softly. She lifted up her head and her eyes widened; she screamed, "No, no! This isn't real; this is a nightmare I'm having! You can't be alive!"

He knew what to do. Slowly placing his fingers upon her lips to silence her, he smiled warmly. She coward in fear and disbelief, wanting to wake up from this fantasy. He leaned in and their lips met.

His memory had fully returned. He sprang to his feet, observed his surroundings, and looked back at the tree. Yes, their connection was still in tact, stronger than ever by the encounter he had just had. It gave him hope, but it also caused his anger to flare up inside due to her sorrow and mourning.

He had an idea of where they were, but wasn't entirely certain. He turned back to the carving. When he had first come to Neverland, the tree had acted as a portal; only the ones whose names were carved into the heart could use it. Closing his eyes, he slowly touched the L.


End file.
